dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shamankingaursu Power level Palace?
This are Powerlevel for my Universe. There are flexible and may change. It just my current perceptions. This is by no means perfect, but this is just to show what i believe things to be. I will note what things i’m gonna cover (Eventually) Dragon Ball ''' '''Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Super (Manga) Movies Cooler Revenge Bojack Unbound Wrath of the Dragon *Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan *Dead Zone *Fusion Reborn *Means movies that either i believe are canon but it matter how the manga Pans out (Broly), Dead Zone is the gohan though garlic jr himself i have no issue with the rest of the movie and Fusion reborn does not make sense but some of the ideas could of happened just the movie would have to be modified. Saiyan Saga ' '(Going to Cover in the Future) Namak Saga (Going to Cover in the Future) Android Saga The Android Saga Start with Future Trunk Coming to Defeat King Cold and Frezia. King Cold is in my opinion stronger than Frezia was on namak. Frezia also in my opinion got stronger. My Reason for King cold being stronger are as followed # He is the Father of Frezia and has vast experience # If you assume King cold Can’t transform (He may be able too that a calc i will do down) below but assuming he can’t that means he can contain his power in his second form. Which i find impressive since Frezia can’t control his power in any form beyond the first at this point. # If Frezia was stronger considering how he is i believe he thinks he can’t be King Cold or at the least its not worth the Trouble Despite this King Cold not that much stronger i’d say he is around 5 to 10 percent stronger. Mecha Frezia. Meanwhile i believe Mecha frezia is prob about 10 percent stronger. Considering that he believes he could beat Goku now, since he has more power and less strain on top of that. Future Trunk clearly is stronger than both of them and a super saiyan Goku. The Gap at least fifty percent. When Trunks and Goku fought it less conclusive but Goku is stronger. How much is up to interpretation but i’d say at least 10 percent. King Cold:130,000,000 Mecha Frezia:132,000,000 Future Trunks:Base:3,960,000 Super Saiyan:198,000,000 Goku: Base:4,340,000 Super Saiyan:217,000,000 ''' '''Cooler’s Revenge Here we can get into some good stuff. The Movie Cooler’s Revenge helps paint a good picture of the power of Goku and the crew. Gohan and Krillin get billy rocked by the three bad guys, Turtle man, Blue guy and Green wrestler. Krillin been weak and Gohan while strong is not super strong. When Piccolo arrives he man handles all three of these guys. With Salza he said to fought Frezia for the leader of the Ginyu force. All three of the members are def over Ginyu though, so idk. Regardless, Neiz is the weakest. My reason is simply he the only one not killed by one of Piccolo attacks. Dore is next, he gets one shotted from a semi serious attack form Piccolo. Salza is the strongest he blocks two attacks from Piccolo but was no match for him. I’d say prob the only one stronger than Frezia (Base). ''' '''Next is Cooler. Cooler and Goku fight. I believe Cooler was holding back a great deal, though he is weaker than his brother. How much is the question. Considering he out right admits he can’t beat his brother in his form i’d say at least 20 percent maybe 25. (About the Gap between Recoome and Vegeta). His 100 percent power is prob around Goku Kioken x20 then he power up to be somewhere above that with his Fourth Transformation. I reason his power boost about 50 percent. Though he still weaker than Goku i believe he is stronger than Mecha Frezia or King Cold since he does not outright get punched into a cliff then blasted. He takes a knee from Goku and is hurt but recovers quickly enough. One Note Piccolo is prob a bit stronger by this point maybe 10 percent (I assume he didn’t do that much training) Krillin:40,000 Gohan:200,000 Neiz: 300,000 Dore: 350,000 Salza: 800,000 Piccolo: 1,320,000 Cooler (Max Fourth Form):95,000,000 Cooler (Transformed):142,500,000 Goku Power is Above 19 and 20 After three years of training Goku and the Crew go deal with the wacky wack Androids 19 and 19. Goku with the heart virus acting is prob fighting at about half his max though this got lower as they fought.. Using Vegeta as a guide and assuming Goku is near equal then i’d wager 19 is about ⅓ of Goku true max before he absorbs nearly all his power. When Vegeta arrive he is stronger than 19 by a good amount and fools around with him. 20 i also assume to be weaker then him and weaker than Piccolo. Gero is still stronger then thou barely compared to 19 in my opinion. Piccolo is stronger than Gero by at least 10-20 percent seeing as he beats him around. Vegeta is the final person here. He trains 3 years in high intensity training. He grows to a point where he may be stronger than Goku. In three years (Plus the one year before Goku returned) it possible he grew about between 2 to 3 times stronger. I think it about the middle or 2.5 times where was before his last death. Goku Heart Virus:2,900,000 (Super Saiyan:145,000,000) (Even Weaker:96,000,000) 19: 100,000,000 (Post Goku Absorb:202,000,000) 20: 105,000,000 (Post Piccolo Absorb:110,000,000) Piccolo:140,000,000 Vegeta:6,000,000 (Super Saiyan:300,000,000) The End of the Androids A Quick Refresher on this. 17 and 18 are way stronger than the Z fighters. They Play around with all of them. 18 is way stronger than Vegeta but weaker then 17. Future Trunks is basically the same if not a slight bit stronger. When Piccolo fuses with Kami, he is near equal to 17. I wager he may be stronger but stamina comes into play. Regardless there basically equals. Before this he fights Cell. Imperfect Cell is weaker then 17 or 18 but after absorbing 600,000 more humans and Piccolo power he can outmatch them. 16 and Cell at his Max (After absorb) are a decent bit above any other fight at this point as we see Cell billyrock Piccolo and 17. 17:450,000,000 18:420,000,000 Piccolo Weights:380,000,000 (480,000,000 no Weights) Imperfect Cell:350,000,000 (575,000,000 Piccolo absorb and Human Absorbs) Andoroid 16:575,000,000 Category:Shamankingaursu Category:Power Levels